Memories Never fade
by AstroVampirex92
Summary: Hinata meets Naruto while working at a Kakaoke bar. They quickly devlope a relationship, but it's far from perfect. Hinata is suddenly left alone when Naruto dies. Can she handle being alone? Rated M far a reason people. Warning: Charecter death.


Hi everyone, it's me again. I started writing this as something to do but I got more and more into it so I figured I might as well finish it. I think it's one of the only strait things I've written in a while too… ) 

**Anyway, rated M for a lemons and cussing… kinda angsty too. Oh, I'll warn you now: Character Death. Any way yeah…**

**Oh, most of the story is a flash back; it goes back and forth though. So um, yeah. Italics thoughts [[[ beginning of flashback [[[ end of flash back **

**Bold Italic Hinata's speech. **

"Sure you're going to be okay Hinata?" Sakura asked, "Ino and I will stay with you to night if you'd like."

"No, I'll be okay," Hinata sniffed. She stared down at her black shoes, her black pants, and her slightly tearstained black shirt.

**I remember the night I met him. I had taken a part time job at a karaoke bar as a waitress. He was will a couple of his friends and his girlfriend. I had to wait on his table, and boy were they a pain. Lee and Kiba kept hitting on me. He was the only one who was nice to me. He was probably the only guy who hadn't hit on me since I started working there either. **

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Hinata asked the group at the table. She felt really self-consciences in her uniform; a short black skirt and a white dress top that was open pretty far. It was really annoying her now because of the way two of the guys was staring at her.

"I can think of something," one said, eyeing her. He smelled like a dog.

"Kiba! You think her job isn't hard enough without you hitting on her?" the blonde asked. He had brilliant blue eyes. Unfortunately his arm was wrapped around some girl.

"Sorry. Not every one has a girlfriend like you ya know," Kiba retorted. He slunk down in his seat; "I'll have a coke."

"Okay, and you?" she asked the blonde.

"Mountain Dew please," he said calmly. Unlike most guys he looked at Hinata's face and not her chest. She went around the table taking orders.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," Hinata said walking off.

"Well, if you need anything just call okay? I'll be right over," Sakura explained.

"Or me, I don't mind," Ino added.

Hinata nodded. She felt a fresh wave of tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Sakura must have noticed because she handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," Hinata whispered. The tears overflowed and dripped down her cheeks.

**He always hated it when I cried. He would do some of the most stupid things to make me laugh. I remember one time he started singing "Don't worry be happy", I told him not to quit his day job, but it did make me laugh. He could make anyone laugh, even Sasuke, although he'd never admit to it.**

A week later the blonde was at the bar again. Only he was alone this time. He sat at almost the same table. It was in Hinata's section.

"Hi, can I get you anything to drink?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, Mountain Dew please. Oh, aren't you the waitress who waited on us last week?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm surprised you remember," she said, blushing.

"You're hard to forget," he said, almost to himself. Hinata blushed and went to get his drink.

She came back quickly. He was playing with his cell phone; Hinata thought he looked depressed.

"Here ya go," she said. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"Thanks. Um, I didn't get your name…" he said. The emotion had dropped completely out of his voice. Hinata wondered what happed in the 5 minutes she'd been gone.

"Hinata," she told him.

"Naruto," he replied.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Hinata asked like a good little waitress. He shook his head at took a drink of his soda.

"I think you need something to cheer yourself up," Hinata said before she could stop herself.

"The girl I've been going out with for a year just broke up with me, got anything for that?" he asked hopefully.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Hinata said and bounded away.

"Hey, Hinata, do you need a ride home?" Kiba asked. He was trying to be a good friend and not hit on her. He'd never stopped since they'd got to know each other; it was a joke now.

"No, I'm gonna stay here for a while," Hinata said through her river of tears.

"Everything is going to be okay, Hinata," Kiba told her. He put a friendly hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Maybe," she said weekly. How can it be okay? He's gone; Naruto's never coming back.

**Naruto had a way of getting through everything. No matter what life threw at him, it always ended up okay. He'd always help someone if they needed it, no matter what it was. He always used to donate to those people ringing the bells, everytime he saw one. He always did what he could. **

Hinata came back with a tower of brownies, fudge, and ice cream. Naruto just stared at it when she set it on the table.

"It's the Tower of Chocolate Terror. Instant pick me up," she mused.

"It's huge!" he said, amazed.

"Yeah, but it'll make you feel better," Hinata told him. She was blushing slightly.

"I don't think I can eat all of this. I might die from chocolate poisoning," he joked.

"Yeah, that's the draw back, it's usually meant for two of three people," she told him.

"No kidding."

"You could always take what you don't eat home. You might need a pick me up later," she suggested.

"Or you could help me eat it," he countered. Hinata smiled sadly.

"I can't I'm working."

"Damn," he cussed. Hinata didn't like cussing, but when he did it, it sounded better.

"Hinata, can you take table 16? I'm swamped," another waitress said walking by.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"Thanks!" the waitress said, she hurried away.

"Guess I'll have to get a to go box?" he asked.

"Sorry," she told him, "If you need anything just ask for me." he smiled and grabbed a spoon. Hinata left.

"Hey Hinata, how you holding up?" Neji asked. The group around Hinata was growing; she started to feel claustrophobic

"I'll be fine."

"I'll give you a ride home," he told her. Not a request, a demand.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while, I'll take the bus home," she told him. 

"No, it's okay, I'll wait," he told her. Hinata wasn't in any mood to argue with her cousin.

"Fine," she said shortly.

**Naruto was definitely one of a kind. No one will ever take his place, for any of us. He was a friend, a good friend. We'll all miss him.**

Hinata plopped down on her bed. She was tired. The day had definitely taken its toll on her. Luckily, Neji hadn't insisted on staying, he'd actually left pretty fast. Hinata stared at all the pictures on the wall and her dresser. Her and Naruto, the whole group, just the girls, one of Hinata sleeping Naruto had insisted she put up. All of them had memories attached to the, most of them she wanted to forget right now. All Hinata wanted to do was fall into the deep abyss of sleep, but it wasn't happening. No, instead she broke into a fresh round of crying. Something she had been doing on and off for a few days. Eventually she just cried herself to sleep. The bed felt very empty to her.

**Okay, sappy I know. It's not what I usually Wright, but I like it. Anyway, it's all pretty much a flash back from here, except a couple of places. I hope you liked it. **

**Read and Review!!!!!! (please) **


End file.
